1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a container device. More particularly, it pertains to a portable container especialy adapted to carry and store a pair of contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of contact lenses, it is rather customary to provide a suitable container or receptacle device which serves to enable a wearer of such lenses to conveniently carry and store the same, yet at the same time enable the lenses to be conditioned and identifiably separated whenever not in actual use. Heretofore, in the prior art, numerous constructions have been proposed to provide a portable contact lens container which furnishes such of the aforementioned features.
One somewhat typical prior art container construction generally includes a receptacle which defines isolated chambers at opposite ends thereof. Fitted in each respective chamber is a removable closure member which is adapted to close the opposite ends and includes a contact lens holding device which carries a contact lens. In addition, a conditioning solution which is adapted for cooperating with the contact lenses, in a known fashion, is contained within each of the separated chambers. This particular type of constructional arrangement for a contact lens container, however, suffers from several disadvantages in that by reason of the two chambers and closure members there is an unnecessary duplication of the structural components. Such duplication adds to the overall costs of the lens container. It should be emphasized that the particular field of contact lens containers is rather extremely competitive, and there is somewhat of a narrow or small profit margin associated with the sales of such containers. As a consequence thereof, it will, of course, be appreciated that even slight increases in costs may render a lens container commercially less desirable from a cost standpoint, than competing lens containers.
In addition to the aforenoted relatively expensive container construction, by virtue of two separated chambers there also exists an increased likelihood that some of the storage solution contained thereby may inadvertently leak, or in certain circumstances spill during repeated openings and closings of such containers. In such event, it will, of course, be appreciated that the container will fail to perform one of its intended functions. Although some known approaches in the field utilize sealing elements adjacent each opening, it will be appreciated that the necessity for having two sealing members associated with each container also tends to correspondingly increase the costs thereof. As mentioned previously, and herein stressed, the cost factors are particularly significant in the light that the profit margin in the competitive contact lens container field is small.
Another known prior art approach is described generally in Japanese Pat. Opening No. 1246/1974, wherein a contact lens receptacle has a single access opening and a closure member which carries a pair of contact lenses. In the particular arrangement disclosed, however, such closure member is formed from several individual components which must of necessity be assembled together. Again, the time and labor required to produce and assemble such components are considered to be significant cost factors. Moreover, such closure member is relatively structurally complicated in that it relies on a plurality of fingers to hold the contact lenses and fails to provide a suitable sealing arrangement for preventing leakage of storage solution or the like.
In view of the foregoing comments directed to the various forms of prior art constructions in the field of contact lens containers, it will be appreciated that they suffer from certain shortcomings in that they are relatively complicated in construction and expensive in production.